Conventionally, to search Web sites from which a user wants to obtain information on the internet, a required Web site is accessed by opening a search site to use a search engine, and inputting a search keyword. In addition, in the case of wanting to study the meaning of words or special phrases, an information site such as a dictionary site is opened. However, there have been cases where Web sites must be visited while selecting information appropriately, and thus time has been required to finally arrive at the information desired by the user from among countless information.
For this reason, a search service providing system has been known that provides link destination data serving as candidates automatically when inputting search keywords from an information terminal through a communication network (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In this case, by displaying link destination data in an order decided based on a fixed condition such as index amount or update date and time with the information search server, it has been made possible to give Web sites having a high possibility of being selected by the user as candidates.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-107200